


Opening Doors

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, spritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an experience I've had in the past year. Dedicated to 2 of my pastor friends.  Scripture from the Message version of the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation 3:8

A woman had quite an experience recently. What happened was that she was expecting a new job anytime soon. She’d just quit her recent job about two weeks ago. She was in her late fifties, hair starting to turn gray. Her gray hair once was red, and she always loved red as a favorite color. What she didn’t expect was to hear the Lord’s Voice. Here’s what she was told: 

“Up on your feet! Take a deep breath! Maybe there’s life in you yet. But I wouldn’t know it by looking at your busy work, nothing of God’s work had been completed. Your condition is desperate. Think of the gift you once had in your hands, the Message you heard with your ears – grasp it again and turn back to God.

“If you pull the covers back over you head and sleep on oblivious to God, I’ll return what you least expect it, break into your life like a thief in the night.

“You still have a few followers of Jesus in Sardis who haven’t ruined themselves wallowing in the muscle of the world’s ways. They’ll walk with me on parade!

“They’ve paraded their worth!

“Conquerors will march in the victory parade, their names in the Bible in the Book of Life. I’ll lead them up and present them by name to my Father and his Angels.

“Are your ears awake? Listen to the Wind Words, the Spirit blowing through the churches.”

“Take this to Philadephia, t the Angel of the church. The Holy, the True – David’s key in his hand, opening doors no one can lock, locking doors no one can open – 

Speaks:

“I see what you’ve done. Now see what I’ve done. I’ve opened a door before you can slam shut. You don’t have much strength – I know that; you had to keep my Word – You didn’t deny me. When times were rough.”

What the Voice told her just now was true. She’s been married twice, but when both of her ex – husbands died and went to Heaven, marriage ended for her, as did the job she just had closed. The door would be open again once she started a new job, but again, it was up to God to decide when the door would open up for her once she was hired. This she believed was true.


	2. 1 Corinthians 16:9

When the blonde – haired man who had blue eyes and in his early forties, parked his dark red Jeep in his garage for the night who walked in his house. The wall clock told him it was five – thirty and he heard his stomach growl. His wife heard him from the kitchen. Unlike her husband, she had light brown hair, wire earrings, and glasses. She was in her late thirties, and two of them kissed.

“Hi, honey. Did you have a busy day at work today?” she asked once the hug and kiss ended.

“Yes, sweetheart, it was pretty busy. And you know that’s a good thing,” he said.

“How true,” she agreed.

Hours later, the evening started to come at an end. His wife had been in bed for almost two hours now, and he thought he heard a voice. He couldn’t quite place who had that voice, but it would come to him. Recently the doors had already opened, which meant he and his wife bought a new house for a new beginning. Here’s what he heard: 

“I plan to visit you after passing through northern Greece. I won’t be staying long here, but maybe I can stay awhile with you – maybe even long maybe the winter? Then you could give me a good send – off whenever I may be headed next. I don’t want to just drop by in between other “primary” destinations. I want a good long, leisurely visit. If the Master agrees, we’ll have it! For the present, I’m staying right here in Ephesus. A huge door opportunity for good work has opened up here in Ephesus. There is also mushrooming opposition.

That’s when the Voice stopped speaking. By then, he was a bit scared from what he had just heard, but still couldn’t quite place when he’d heard that little voice before, but he knew it would come to mind. That’s when he started to yawn. He turned the lights out for the night. That’s when he finished brushing his teeth and changed into his pajamas. After he turned the bedroom light off, he began to speak.

“Honey, can we have a talk now?” he asked.

That’s when she heard her husband ask her a question. She looked at him with tired eyes.

“What is it? Can’t this talk wait until morning?” she asked.

 

“No, dear. It can’t.”

“All right. Tell me what’s wrong. It better not be any of those nightmares you’ve been having lately.”

“Honey, it was no nightmare. It did feel like one, but it really scared me.”

“Make it fast, dear. We both need our rest.”

What she had just said was true.

“I heard some kind of voice. This was no dream even if it did sound like one,” he said.

“What kind of voice was it? An animal?”

“It’s nothing to do with animals, dear. It sounded more of a voice of a human being.”

“It really does sound like a dream to me. Now let’s get back to sleep.”

“I’m not finished talking about this. I’m not going to rest until I figure out where I heard the voice before.”

“All right. Suit yourself.”

So he continued where he’d just left off.

“This was a voice that really scared me, but if you’re thinking I’ve been having watched horror movies, you’re wrong. I just knew this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“Spit it out. We don’t have all night.”

She began to yawn. This was the first time she’d done this since he put the covers on himself. He wasn’t cold yet, but he will be later on.

Before he could continue with his story, he cleared his throat.

“Did this have anything to do with your day at the office that scared you?”

“Of course not. Let me finish my story.”

She didn’t reply.

“The voice sounded like it was coming out from some kind of book,” he began.

“Did the voice belong to somebody you know?”

“Not in person,” he answered.

“That’s okay. Now get some sleep and this will be forgotten once we wake up.”

Then she fell asleep. After she’d been asleep for about ten or fifteen minutes, he was still awake. Like he told his wife, he won’t rest until he figured out who could’ve talked to him. Of course he and his wife read the Bible when they did find the time to do so. Could that have been the Voice he heard? He doubted it, but it was the voice of God. Now that he figured it out, he was able to go to sleep. Like his wife told him, he now did agree with her. Then he turned over on his stomach and fell asleep.


	3. Philippians 2:13

A woman in her mid – thirties, wore a ponytail in her light red hair, told her husband, “Are you ready to go to church, sweetheart?” 

She was dressed up for church, which was a black dress with sequins. She already finished putting makeup on her face. Her husband was all set to to leave.

“You look lovely,” he complimented his wife.

When they finished tying their shoes, he grabbed the car keys.

He was wearing a light brown suit with a white tie that would look good for this Sunday’s service. He was a little bit older than his wife, but at the beginning of next month, he would turn forty. They usually go to Nazarene, but they’d been part of the congregation for about a few years, and they both felt comfortable. 

Today’s service began at nine – fifteen as they usually did, but he and his wife were involved in Bible study and children’s ministry. He would do Bible study while she did the children’s ministry. They arrived at the church when they finished singing their first song, which was “In My Father’s House.”

After the worship team finished doing a few songs, everybody took their seats while the preacher would began the sermon. For a couple of weeks they’ve been studying the Philippians. Today it was chapter two, verse thirteen. Before the congregation could open their Bibles to follow along, the minister said a quick, short prayer to begin the sermon.

Once the prayer was finished, he said, “For those who are guests, welcome to today’s Message of the day. To tell you what we’ve been studying at this moment is the book of Philipians. We went through the first chapter, verse by verse. Today we’ll be visiting chapter two, verse thirteen.”

He stopped to take a quick sip of water and then began to read.

“What I’m getting at, friends, you should simply keep on doign what you’ve done from the beginning. When I was living among you, you lived in responsive obidence. Now that I’m separated from you, keep it up. Better yet redouble your efforts. Be energetic in your life of salvation, reverent and sensitive before God. That engery is God’s energy, an enegry deep with your God, himself willing and working at what will give him most pleasure.

When he finished reading that verse, he said, “In this letter, Paul was trying to tell us whatever we do, for an example, quitting a job, stressing what we have planned for a vacation, starting a new life, relationships and other things that we deal with every day.

“What Paul is telling us everything we do, such as stressing about life, relationships, breakups with a boyfriend or girlfriend, baby – sitting, cleaning clients’ teeth, writing up prescriptions, hirign and firing people and the list goes on is that our engery every second of the day and night. It does make us tired, but we find ourselves energy that God gives us everyday of our lives we live in today since He’s the one who helps us do these sort of things.”

When the minister finished speaking, he made a few announcements. That’s when he and his wife said good – bye to the minister and drove back home.


	4. Gensis 39: 1, 45:28

A man got up to stretch. Today he was wearing a white T – shirt with buttons, matching tie and socks and tennis shoes. His pants he wore was wearing out since its time was finished. The pants were dark red with a belt that matched his pants. Today wasn’t a very busy day, but it was already the end of another work day.

He had a wife and four children waiting at home for him to join them for supper. His wife usually didn’t like wearing matching outfits with his. She liked trying out different outfits and that included buying new clothes that were on sale. Even his eyes were red. It was because of a long work day that involved sitting behind the computer screen eight hours a day. He needed a break from sitting behind the computer and that was why he always liked looking forward to coming home to his family.

Once he drove in the driveway, one of his children came running over to greet him for a hug.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called once his daughter pulled away so he could take his jacket off.

Today the weather was rainy, and they hadn’t seen much of it until today’s forecast. His children were all young, and the age difference between two and six. His two – year – old daughter always was the one who would greet him every night when his job ended at five – thirty.

His wife was getting the table set when she saw him stepping into the kitchen. 

“How was your day at the office?” she asked and they finished kissing.

“It went just fine. I do have some news for you.”

He said that with a smile on his face.

“And what is your news?” she asked.

She was now filling their dinner plates.

They were having salad, milk, fruits and vegetables along with some carrots that had come fresh from the garden and last but not least, chicken.

“Remember that raise I’ve been waiting for so long?” he began.

“Yes, dear, I do. Did you get it?”

“Yes, I sure did. Now I’m going to be manager. No more sitting behind a computer for eight hours each day.”

“Now we can celebrate since your dream came true. I guess the Lord thought now it was time to open the door for you to get a raise with a promotion as well.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Recently he’d been studying on that subject with his church’s Bible study. So far he’d found the topic interesting. He remembered reading Genesis chapter thirty – nine verse one told him:

After Joseph had taken to Egypt by the Ishmaelites, Portiphar, an Egyptian, one of Pharaoh’s officials and the manager of his household, brought him from them.

That passage reminded him about his latest announcement to his wife about the raise and being promoted to a new level. This chapter in Genesis chapter forty – five verse twenty – eight was where he and his Bible study class left off. He now looked back in that passage, which told him:

They left Egypt and went back to their father Jacob in Canaan. When they told him, “Joseph is still alive – and he’s the ruler of the whole land of Egypt!” he went numb; he couldn’t believe his sons. But the more they talked, telling him everything that Joseph had told them and when he saw the wagons that Joseph had sent to carry him back, the blood started to flow again – their father Jacob’s spirit revived. Israel said, “I’ve heard enough – my son Joseph is still alive. I’ve got to go and see him before I die.”

That passage he’d just looked back on brightened his life with a new beginning of his new job.


	5. Genesis 39: 1,  Genesis 45:28

A man got up to stretch. Today he was wearing a white T – shirt with buttons, matching tie and socks and tennis shoes. His pants he wore was wearing out since its time was finished. The pants were dark red with a belt that matched his pants. Today wasn’t a very busy day, but it was already the end of another work day.

He had a wife and four children waiting at home for him to join them for supper. His wife usually didn’t like wearing matching outfits with his. She liked trying out different outfits and that included buying new clothes that were on sale. Even his eyes were red. It was because of a long work day that involved sitting behind the computer screen eight hours a day. He needed a break from sitting behind the computer and that was why he always liked looking forward to coming home to his family.

Once he drove in the driveway, one of his children came running over to greet him for a hug.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called once his daughter pulled away so he could take his jacket off.

Today the weather was rainy, and they hadn’t seen much of it until today’s forecast. His children were all young, and the age difference between two and six. His two – year – old daughter always was the one who would greet him every night when his job ended at five – thirty.

His wife was getting the table set when she saw him stepping into the kitchen. 

“How was your day at the office?” she asked and they finished kissing.

“It went just fine. I do have some news for you.”

He said that with a smile on his face.

“And what is your news?” she asked.

She was now filling their dinner plates.

They were having salad, milk, fruits and vegetables along with some carrots that had come fresh from the garden and last but not least, chicken.

“Remember that raise I’ve been waiting for so long?” he began.

“Yes, dear, I do. Did you get it?”

“Yes, I sure did. Now I’m going to be manager. No more sitting behind a computer for eight hours each day.”

“Now we can celebrate since your dream came true. I guess the Lord thought now it was time to open the door for you to get a raise with a promotion as well.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Recently he’d been studying on that subject with his church’s Bible study. So far he’d found the topic interesting. He remembered reading Genesis chapter thirty – nine verse one told him:

After Joseph had taken to Egypt by the Ishmaelites, Portiphar, an Egyptian, one of Pharaoh’s officials and the manager of his household, brought him from them.

That passage reminded him about his latest announcement to his wife about the raise and being promoted to a new level. This chapter in Genesis chapter forty – five verse twenty – eight was where he and his Bible study class left off. He now looked back in that passage, which told him:

They left Egypt and went back to their father Jacob in Canaan. When they told him, “Joseph is still alive – and he’s the ruler of the whole land of Egypt!” he went numb; he couldn’t believe his sons. But the more they talked, telling him everything that Joseph had told them and when he saw the wagons that Joseph had sent to carry him back, the blood started to flow again – their father Jacob’s spirit revived. Israel said, “I’ve heard enough – my son Joseph is still alive. I’ve got to go and see him before I die.”

That passage he’d just looked back on brightened his life with a new beginning of his new job.


	6. 1 Thessalonians 5:11

A dirty blonde – haired woman sat in church that Sunday. The worship team has just finished singing “Holy, Holy, Holy”. It was now time for the pastor to preach his sermon. This was her first time to start going to church. It had been several years since she last atended a service. She knew for sure that not going to church stopped her to keep coming, but all of these years after her husband died thirty years ago, she stopped going to church.

Since this was her first time to go to church within thirty years, she heard from Christ it was time to try going to a different church. He did think it made sense that she stopped attending the church she and her husband went to before his death from diabetes. He suffered from the disease, so this was time to end his life. The woman ended up talking to the Lord thirty years after her husband’s death.

She now was in her late fifties, but she has been alone without her husband, but the Lord understood that very well. For the past thirty years, when her husband first died and went to Heaven, Satan had been visiting her ever since. She feared Satan this whole time, but also remembered that the Lord was also there, looking after her to stop listening to the Lord and he would be happy to take over with her relationship with Christ.

While the pastor preached about God being their Redeemer, she had a silent conversation with God. The church she attended this Sunday was named New Hope Lives for Christ. God was telling her He’s been planning for her to become a member of this church, but would let her take some time to think about it. She wouldn’t become a member on her first visit for the first time, but she’ll think about coming more often.

She didn’t own a Bible anymore, and the Lord wasn’t very happy when she gave away her own Bible. She figured since Satan had been with her since she held her husband’s funeral, she didn’t want the Bible anymore. It was the Devil that told her to stop listening to Jesus. And now God was starting to open the doors for her to continue His relationship.

Here is what God told her while the pastor was preaching his sermon:

God didn’t set us up for an angry rejection but for salvation by our Master, Jesus Christ. He died for us, a death that triggered life. Whether we’re awake with the living or asleep with the dead, we’re alive with him! So speak encouraging words to one another. Build up hope so you’ll all be together in this, no one left behind. I know you’re already doing this; just keep on doing it.


	7. Psalm 128:3-6

It was Sunday. The woman, who stood at five feet and six inches, started getting the pots and pans out for supper. Tonight's meal was spaghetti, oranges, bananas, parmesan cheese, carrots, and radishes. Her children were going to try the radishes. If they didn't like it, they still wouldn't have a choice.

The woman called her older child to ask if he would come out and set the table. Her son was pretty good about this chore, and he didn't complain much at this chore. The rule was that if you complain, you will be punished, and she didn't feel like doing that, but it was true it would have the child see it was his discipline.

Her son came out on time before she could repeat it again. He got out five plates, forks, and knives and put them in their normal spot.

"Thank you, honey. Dinner will be ready soon," she told him.

He didn't reply, so he left the kitchen. She remembered a passage from Psalm chapter 128:3-6. She could relate to it. Here's what she remembered:

All you who fear GOD, how blessed you are!

How happily you walk on his smooth straight road!

You worked hard and deserve all you've got coming!

Enjoy the blessing! Revel in the goodness!

Your wife will bear children as a vineyard,

The children around your table

As fresh and promising as young olive shoots.

Stand in awe of God's Yes.

Oh, how he blesses the one who fears GOD!

Enjoy the good life in Jerusalem

Every day of your life.

And enjoy your grandchildren

Peace to Israel!


	8. 2nd Corintihans 2:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been here for a while to update my stories but I've been posting to fanfic and fictionpress recently so I thought I'd update here so you would all know I haven't forgotten my audience. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Happy reading!

A man had been struggling for a few years now. He wasn't too sure what he could do to solve this sort of problem, but he didn't want to bug his pastor at the New Hope church where he'd been a member for about almost sixteen years. He and the Lord had been talking about this problem he'd been struggling with. His issue this time was that he wanted to get a promotion and raise at a hotel he'd been working for in the past ten years. Here is the conversation he and the Lord Almighty have been talking about. It was actually more of a prayer.

"Father, You know how hard I've been working at this job. Is there any chance in the future I could get the raise and promotion I've been wanting?" the man asked.

Then the Lord answered, "My child, the timing I've been working for you to receive that promotion and raise for the future hasn't arrived for you as yet. You will know when the timing is right. I do know the answer to this prayer you have kept ever since you started this issue. As you already know by now that I answer prayers," the Spirit replied.

"Why have I been praying this same prayer ever since this first happened? You know when the timing is right for an answered prayer and miracles. Should I talk this problem to church with me next week? I have been thinking about this for a few years ever since it first happened. Tell me what I should do," he told the Lord.

"I don't want you to take this problem of yours to My House. If you do, it will make your pastor stress about it. Just wait."

"But Father, you already know by now I have been waiting. I am sick and tired of waiting for that raise and promotion I want. Will you please tell me how much longer until this prayer is answered completely?" he asked.

"That I cannot tell you, my child. If I do, then you will jump for joy. And you know I let miracles happen. Keep that in mind."

"I have, Father! I still want this answer from You."

"My child, you just have to be more patient. I make my choices on when I think you will get that promotion and raise you've been waiting for. Just keep in mind this answer until I give you the timing I have planned. For now, be patient. I already mentioned it earlier, so I'm just reminding you again."

"But Father, I've been praying this ever since this problem appeared. I would like to know if it will be happening anytime soon in the next month or two. Of course you know I need more money," he reminded the Holy Spirit.

"Of course I know you need more money, but money isn't the answer."

"Maybe to my family it is. We've been needing the money to buy the vehicle we've been hoping to buy and we still want to claim the car before someone else takes it. Is there any chance You can tell me if the car is still there?" he asked.

"That is also the same answer I gave you about that promotion and raise: wait until My timing happens," the Spirit repeated.

"Shoot. This isn't the answer I've been praying for, Father."

"I understand every word in this conversation we have been talking about since you wanted that new job. I have answered a lot of prayers for other people, but you will find that answer out by yourself. I still want you to keep this to yourself instead of bringing it to My House."

"Sorry, Father. I guess I've been pushing Your timing a bit too fast."

"Yes, you have. And don't give up on waiting. This is one problem you and I will work together on. That way you can see how you have worked on for so long without your friends helping out on this prayer. It will show how independently that someday you will receive the money you've been wanting to buy that certain car. I should be back again soon."

After that, the Angel was gone.

"I guess the Father is right about patience. I guess I can start working on that little area so the Lord will make this prayer into a miracle. It isn't easy being patient. There are other people out there all over the world who are struggling like I am. Let's see if this prayer will be answered," he told himself.

And that's when he opened his Bible. He flipped to 2nd Corinthians. Here's what he saw:

When I arrived in Troas to proclaim the Message of the Messiah, I found the place wide open: God had opened the door; all I had to do was walk through it. But when I didn't find Titus waiting for me with news of your condition, I couldn't relax. Worried about you, I left and came to Macedonia province looking for Titus and a reassuring word on you. And I got it, thank God!

He paused when he finished reading that passage. It was true that the door would soon open for the promotion and raise he'd been hoping for. In the next month or so, the Lord Almighty paid another visit.

"Well, my child, I made up my mind about this prayer of yours," He began.

"Tell me the answer, Father. Is it good news or not?" he asked.

"The answer and patience you've been hoping for is an answered prayer. Here's what I thought about."

"Please don't keep me the answer I want to have. I'd like to share this with the family."

"Of course you'll tell the family."

"Please go on," the man begged.

"I have decided that you will receive the raise you want, but somebody already has the promotion. And you can have the right amount to pay for the car you want."

"Thank You! I'll let You know when there is another problem."

"You don't need to tell me. I will know myself."

"Okay. I guess I forgot about it. I will spread the news. See You again soon."

When the man finished saying that, the Lord was already gone.

So he hurried down to the kitchen where he found his wife setting the table. He already had a smile on his face when he saw her staring in his direction.

"What do you want to tell me, honey? You look like you're in a good mood."

"I have our answer to the prayer!"

"And what is that answer?"

"I got the raise I wanted, but not the promotion. We can buy that car!"


	9. 1 Samuel 20:35-42

A woman had arrived home later that Thursday evening. She'd been looking forward about having some time alone this upcoming weekend. Maybe she could get the car and drive around town for a while and that meant none of her family was invited. She'd planned on bringing her Bible and sit at the bench in one of the parks and spend some time alone with the Lord.

She'd been pretty good about reading the Word and the Lord was proud of her, but her family don't spend very much time reading the Word and pray. She sometimes wished they would do so, but if they did, it really would put a smile on God's face.

She had a ministry at the Nazarene church she'd been a member of for several years, but the family didn't go to church as often as she did, but that didn't make her very happy. She'd been like some of her friends that she grew up in church, so this was probably why she became a member on the staff.

Her ministry at the Nazarene was teaching from the Bible as a Sunday School teacher and she'd been enjoying it. She would also be on the worship team as well, so her schedule had been pretty busy besides her own job. She had tomorrow off from work until Monday. For now, she'd planned on getting Sunday School plans for this weekend. If she didn't come prepared, her class wouldn't be very happy about it.

Her Sunday School class were finishing up the book of Revelation. Once she finished the book, it was time to go to another book. She told her husband Friday morning she was going to have some time alone and it didn't involve him and the children.

"Take all the time you need, dear. How long will you be gone?" he asked her.

"Just until Saturday. I'd like to get back in time for church," she answered.

"Have it your way," he replied.

She said nothing more. Friday morning arrived quickly. She woke up early enough to make some coffee for her and her husband. It was eight that morning, and she planned on leaving a bit early. She'd been working forward to reading her Bible. The park she planned on visiting today was only an hour away. She even left before her family would say good – morning. She arrived to the park. She never saw any change in the forecast, so it looked to be a good day.

Once she took her seat at the park's bench, she put the Bible in her lap. She'd been reading first Samuel lately and she decided to pick up where she left off. Here's what she read:

Jonathan stormed from the table, furiously angry and ate noting the rest of the day upset for David and smarting under the humiliation from his father.

In the morning, Johnathan went to the field for the appointment with David. He told his young servant, "Run and get the arrows I'm about to shoot." The boy started running and Johnathan yelled, "Isn't the arrow further out?" Johnathan's servant knew nothing of what was going on. Only Johnathan and David knew.

Johnathan gave his quiver and bow to the boy and sent him back to town. After the servant was gone,David got up from his hiding place beside boulder, then feel on his face to the ground – three times prostrating himself! And then they kissed one another and wept, friend over friend, David weeping especially hard.

Johnathan said, "Go in peace. The two of us have vowed friendship between me and you, and between my children and your children forever."


	10. 1 John 3:8

A man took a quick look outside of the window. The weather was somewhat crazy today – half – rain, half sunshine. That does happen, that's for sure. He wasn't in the mood for television yet today, but he could watch television anytime he wished. While he looked out of the window, he said a short prayer. It was true that God answered prayers, and he believed that.

So he looked away from the windowsill and began his prayer.

"Father, Thank You for the rain You've given me. It hadn't been raining much in the past few months. I do know You plan to give me and my town more weather such as today. Thank You for watching all of Your children all over the world, and I do know You have a plan for all of us. In Your Name, Amen."

That's when he opened his eyes. From what he'd just said in that prayer was true. Of course the Lord had His timing on such things. Every day he'd prayed to the Father about having some sort of job at his church, which was named Jesus of the Nazarene. He decided it was time to stop staring out of the window for now.

He somehow had that feeling that his prayer with the Nazarene was nearing to being answered, and a few minutes later, he was right: he was now able to move on with the church. He never had been a member, but he'd been praying and thinking to the Father he wanted to have a chance with the church as a member.

That Sunday before the service, he had a talk with the lead pastor. He did mention that he felt the door had opened for him to be welcomed as a new member. And the pastor ended up welcoming him. He'd been praying through this Scripture from 1 John 3:8. It usually helped him from doing such a thing like this. Here's what he prayed:

So, my dear children, don't let anyone divert you from the truth. It's the person who acts right who is right, just as we see it lived out in our righteous Messiah. Those who make a practice of sin are straight from the Devil, the pioneer in the practice of sin. The Son of God entered the scene to abolish the Devil's ways.

Plus this was never a favorite passage in 1 John, but he'd memorized it long enough to understand it. And it was a message he felt was ready for him and the Nazarene without sin involved.


	11. Philippians 2:1-30

A woman had just finished washing her hair. She looked out of the master bedroom window. The weather was just right. There wasn't a drop of rain, so the sun stayed like that for time being. The woman gave out a loud sigh. Today she had to leave for church early today. She was on the worship team at the Nazarene church she attended.

She'd been a member for only a few months now, and she was enjoying the church. She didn't have to leave for another hour, and she'd plan on reading the Word of God before heading to the church. She read the Bible often to memorize some Scripture from the Bible. It always made her feel good every time she memorized the entire passage without looking at it. When she does this sort of thing, she usually kept a journal. It still made her feel good. Today was one of them.

The woman saw what the bedroom clock told her. It was now 6:05, and she didn't have to wait for an hour to drive to the church. At her church, the congregation had to memorize Scripture. She never bothered with this one. A few weeks ago, she memorized the first chapter of the book in Genesis. This week it was 1 John 3:8. Some people usually found that one hard, but she didn't seem to think so.

She thought she'd been the only one to do this sort of thing, but she could be wrong. Today it was her turn to share what she'd just finished memorizing. She was told by the pastor this week was her turn, and she didn't seem to mind.

She arrived right on time at the church as planned. Today the church was a full house. It never really surprised her she did mention to the pastor and she memorized a Scripture she usually wrote it down. He seemed to think it was a good idea. Since parking her car in the parking lot, she now was welcomed by the door greeter.

She learned recently from the pastor the bit of memorizing the passage from the book of Philippians, they were supposed to do this sort of thing before the pastor began his sermon. Once everyone who was there and sat down, the pastor came up and told the congregation that she was to share what she'd just memorized. This week was different – she was to share with the church before the music started.

She grabbed the microphone that was in front of her and she began to tell the church, "This week I memorized a Scripture on Philippians 2:1-30. Here's what I got right:

If you've gotten anything at all out of following Christ, if his love has made any difference in your life, if being in a community of the Spirit means anything to you, if you have a heart, if you care, - then do me a favor:

Agree with each other, love each other, be deep – spirited friends. Don't push your way to the front; don't sweet – talk your way to the top. Put yourself aside, and help others get ahead. Don't be obsessed with getting your own advantage. Forget yourselves long enough to lend a helping hand.

Think of yourselves the way Christ Jesus thought of himself. He had equal status no matter what. Not at all. When the time came, he set aside the privileges of deity and took on the status of a slave, became human! Having became human, he stayed human. It was an incredibly humbling process. He didn't claim special privileges. Instead, he lived a selfless, obedience life and then died a selfless, obedient death – and the worst kind of death at that – a crucifixion.

Because of that obedience, God lifted him high and honored him for beyond anyone or anything, ever; so that all created beings in heaven and on earth – even those long ago dead and buried – will bow in worship before this Jesus Christ, and call out in praise that he is the Master of all, the glorious honor of God the Father.

What I'm getting at, friends, is that you should simply keep on doing what you've done from the beginning. When I was living among you, you lived in a responsive obedience. Now that I'm separated from you, keep it up. Better yet, redouble your efforts. Be energetic before God. That energy, is God's energy, an energy deep within you, God himself willing and working at what will give him the most pleasure.

Do everything readily and cheerfully – no bickering, no second – guessing allowed! Go out into the world uncorrupted, a breath of fresh air in this squalid and polluted society. Provide people with a glimpse of good living and of the living God. Carry the light – giving Message into the night or I'll have good cause to be proud of you. On the day that Christ returns. You'll be living proof that I didn't go to all this work for nothing.

Even if I am extended here and now, I'll rejoice in being an element in the offering of your faith that you make on Christ's altar, a part of your rejoicing. But turnabout's fair play – you must join me in my rejoicing. Whatever you do, don't feel sorry for me.

I plan (according to Jesus' plan) to send Timothy to you very soon so he can bring back all the news of you he can gather. Oh, how that will do my heart good! I have no one quite like Timothy. He is loyal, and genuinely concerned for you. Most people around here are out looking out for themselves, with little concern for the things of Jesus. But you know yourselves, that Timothy's the real thing. He's been a devoted son to me as together we're delivered the Message. As soon as I see how things are going to fall out for me here, I plan to send him off. And then I'm hoping and praying to be right on his heels.

But for right now, I'm dispatching Epaphroditus, my good friend and companion in my work. You sent him to help me out; now I'm sending him to help you out. He has been wanting in the worst way to get back with you. Especially since recovering from the illness you heard about, he's been wanting to get back and reassure you that he is just fine. He nearly died, as you know, but God had mercy on him. And not only him – he had mercy on me, too. His death would have been one huge grief piled on top of all the others So you can see why I'm so delighted to send him on to you. When you see him again, hale and hearty, hear you'll rejoice and how relieved I'll be. Give him a grand welcome, a joyful embrace! People like him deserve the best you can give. Remember the ministry to me that you started but weren't able to complete? Well, in the process of finishing up the work, he put his life on the line and nearly died doing it.

When she finished that last sentence, she saw the entire congregation whistling and clapping. Her work really paid off.


	12. Acts 10:1-48

A man and his family arrived to their house after that Sunday's service. Unlike some people, he and his family never celebrated any kind of holiday, but he and his wife had this sort of tradition not to celebrate Halloween, for example. They mostly celebrated East, but Easter Day was when Jesus rose from the grave. They also celebrated Thanksgiving, Flag Day, Independence Day, Christmas and New Year's Day.

Once he parked the car in the garage, his wife and four children walked through the kitchen. The children had nice clothes on since they had to go to children's church like they always did. One of the oldest kids have a learning disability, so it was hard for her to follow along, so she needed somebody to help her out.

"How did it go in children's church today?" he asked the children.

He and his wife always liked to hear what their children learn every week. He usually liked to keep up with the children's church from the kids themselves. We had to take a test from Romans," the youngest boy answered.

"What chapter was that?" he asked.

He always gave people his best eye contact when he spoke to someone, and his family also counted.

"It was Romans 3:12," the oldest boy answered.

He wasn't always following along to keep up with certain types of topics such as this one, but for some reason, he paid attention this week.

"Did your teacher make you read out loud in front of the other children?" his wife asked.

"Not this week," the youngest girl answered.

"You kids can go and change out of your nice clean clothes," she said.

When she finished speaking, they both heard their oldest daughter say, "Children's church sounds just like school."

Nobody answered her, but she didn't seem a bit at all disappointed. Later that afternoon, when the children were playing outside, he and his wife decided to look more closely in the Bible what the pastor's message was.

"Here we go, honey. Acts, chapter ten, verses 1 – 48," she said.

His wife mostly did the note taking when they were in church and at home both of them would read the Scripture together from her notes.

"Like most people, his wife had really nice handwriting and it was easy to read. He decided to read that day's message out loud.

There was a man named Cornelius who lived in Caesarea, captain of the Italian Guard stationed there. He was a thoroughly good man. He had led everyone in his house to live worshipfully before God, was always helping people in need, and had the habit of prayer. One day about three o'clock in the afternoon, he had a vision. An angel of God, as real as his next – door neighbor, came in and said, "Cornelius." Cornelius stared hard, wondering if he was seeing things. Then he said, "What do you want, sir?"

The angel said, "Your prayers and neighborly acts have brought you to God's attention. Here's what you are to do. Send men to Joppa to get Simon, the one everyone calls Peter. He is staying with Simon the Tanner, whose house is down by the sea."

As soon as the angel was gone, Cornelius called two servants and one particularly devout soldier from the guard. He went over with them in great detail everything that had just happened, and then sent them off to Joppa.

The next day as the three travelers were approaching the town. Peter went out to the balcony to pray. It was about noon. Peter got hungry and started thinking about lunch. While lunch was being prepared, he fell into a trance. He saw the skies open up. Something that looked like a huge blanket lowered by ropes at its four corners, settled on the ground. Every kind of animal and reptile and bird you could think of was on it. Then a voice came: "Go to it, Peter – kill and eat."

Peter said, "Oh, no, Lord. I've never so much as tasted food that was not kosher."

The voice came a second time: "If God says it's okay, it's okay."

This happened three times, and then the blanket was pulled back up in the skies.

As Peter, puzzled, sat there trying to figure out what it all meant, the men sent by Cornelius showed up at Simon's front door. They called in, asking if there was a Simon, also called Peter staying there. Peter, lost in thought, didn't hear them, so the Spirit whispered to him, "Three men are knocking at the door looking for you. Get down there and go with them. Don't ask any questions. I sent them to get you."

Peter went down and said to the men, "I think I'm the man you sent."

As soon as the angel was gone, Cornelius called two servants.

They said, "Captain Cornelius, a God – fearing man well – known for his fair play – ask any Jew in this part of the country – was commented by a holy angel to get you and bring you to his house so he could hear what you had to say." Peter invited them in and made them feel at home.

The next morning he got up and went with them. Some of his friends from Joppa went along. A day later they entered Caesarea. Cornelius was expecting them and had his relatives and close friends waiting with him. The minute Peter came through the door, Cornelius was up on his feet greeting him – and then down on his face worshiping him! Peter pulled him up and said, "None of that – I'm a man and only a man, no different from you."

Talking things over, they went on into the house, where Cornelius introduced Peter to everyone who had come. Peter addressed them, "You know, I'm sure that this is highly irregular. Jews just don't do this – visit and relax with people of another race. But God has just shown me that no race is better than any other. So the minute I was sent for, I came, no questions asked. But now I'd like to know why you sent for me."

Cornelius said, "Four days ago about this time, mid – afternoon, I was home praying. Suddenly there was a man right in front of me, flooding the room with light." He said, 'Cornlius, your daily prayers and neighborly acts have brought you to God's attention. I want you to send to Joppa to get Simon, the one they call Peter. He's staying with Simon the Tanner down by the sea.'

"So I did it – I sent for you. And you're been good enough to come. And now we're all here in God's presence, ready to whatever the Master put your heart to tell us."

Peter fairly exploded with his good news: "It's God's own truth nothing could be plainer: God plays no favorites! It makes no difference who you are or where you're from – if you want God and are ready to do as he says, the door is open. The Message he sent to the children of Israel – that through Jesus Christ everything is being put together again – well, he's doing it everywhere, among everyone.

"You know the story of what happened in Judea. It began in Galilee after John preached a total life – change. Then Jesus arrived from Nazareth, anointed by God with the Holy Spirit and healing everyone who was beaten down by the Devil. He was able to do all this because God was there with him.

"And we saw it, saw it all, everything he did in the land of the Jesus and in Jerusalem where they were killed him, hung him from a cross. But in three days God had him up, alive, and out where he could be seen. Not everyone saw him – he wasn't put on public display. Witnesses had been carefully handpicked by God beforehand – us! We were the ones, there to eat and drink with him – after he came back from the dead. He commissioned us to announce this in public, to bear solemn witness that he is in fact the One whom God destined as Judge of the living and dead. But we're not alone in this our witness of all the prophets."

No sooner were there words out of Peter's mouth than the Holy Spirit came on the listeners. The believing Jews had it come with Peter couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that the gift of the Holy Spirit was poured out on an "outsider" non – Jews, but there it was – they heard them speaking in tongues heard from praising God.

Then Peter said, "Do I hear any objections to baptizing these friends with water? They've received the Holy Spirit execatly as we did." Hearing no objections, he ordered they be baptized in the name of Jesus Christ. Then they asked Peter to say on for a few days.

When he finished reading that passage, his wife closed the Word.

"Now we see where the pastor was talking about, don't we, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," he said as they kissed.

They really didn't get lost whil their pastor spoke. And that usually was a good thing.


	13. Acts 2:47

A woman sighed. She usually hated it when she was one minute late for church. That's what happened this week and of course it didn't make the Lord very happy. Now she could see the Lord's point, and nobody is perfect about coming right on time as usual, she liked to spend a few moments with the Lord by reading the Bible. Today she was late for church because she was reading her Bible. Today she was in Acts 2:47. Here's what she read:

They followed a daily discipline of worship in the Temple followed by meals at home, every meal a celebration, exuberant and joyful, as they praised God. People in general liked what they saw. Every day their number grew as God added those who were saved.


	14. Acts 1:4

After the blonde -–haired woman finished blow – drying her hair, she decided to start supper for her family. Her husband should be on his way home from picking up their three children. The children had school activities after school, but they had a couple of them, but not many.

A minute or two later, she heard the garage door open, and that's when the children ran into the house without bothering to put their backpacks in their bedrooms. She always told them every day to put their backpacks in their bedrooms, but she asked herself quietly, 'When are they going to learn?'

That's when her husband walked over to the stove and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi, honey. How was your day at work today?" she asked once their kiss ended.

"Busy. I had meetings all this afternoon, so I couldn't take a few minutes for a lunch break, so I'm hungry."

"I would too if I had a job like that," she said.

When dinner was served and her husband said a prayer, one of the children, who turned seven a month ago said, "Mom, Dad, guess what happened today?" he asked.

He was involved with the school's baseball team and she saw he was in a good mood this evening.

"What's that?" her husband asked.

"I know some of the kids at school aren't believers in Christ, but the coach happened to start going to church in these past three weeks. He's never been to church in thirty years and told me that he started attending one of the Baptist churches in town and decided to be on the staff. He told me recently began reading the book of Acts!" their son said happily.

"That's great, Son. Did he say what Baptist church he started attending?" her husband asked.

"No, he didn't, but he did share with me of Acts," the seven – year – old said.

"Do you remember what verse and chapter your coach shared with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I even wrote it down so you can look it up. He said it was Acts 1:4."

"We'll look it up after dinner," she told her son.

"Okay. Just thought I'd share," he said.

"It was something to share with us all right," her husband told him.

Then he looked at her and said, "That is good news. I guess that coach is starting to believe in the Lord for the first time again, and you know what that means."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, I do know. It means the doors that the Lord has shared with the coach are beginning to open. That's awesome!"

Tonight was their oldest daughter's turn to wash the dishes. She never complained about much of anything, and she and her husband were happy about it. Every night, she and her husband made sure their three children would read their Bibles in bed before falling asleep. It always had been a rule and they had to keep it.

Once the children were under the covers that evening, she decided to open the Bible so she could see what that coach shared with their son.

"Honey, here's the Scripture the coach shared," she said, already in the book of Acts.

"What does it say?" he asked, already interested.

"It says:

"Dear Thephilus, in the first volume of this book, I wrote on everything that Jesus began to do and teach until the day he said good – bye to the apostles, the ones he had chosen through the Holy Spirit, and was taken up to heaven. After his death, he presented himself alive to them in many different settings over a period of forty days. In face – to – face meetings, he talked to them about things concerning the kingdom of God. As they met and ate together, he told them that they were on no account to leave Jerusalem, but "must wiat for what the Father promised: the promise you heard from me. John baptized in water; you will be baptized in the Holy Spirit. And soon."

Once she slammed the book shur and put it back where it was once before waiting for someone to have a talk with the Lord.

"Amen," they both said in unison.


	15. John 3:16

It was now Sunday. A man and his family arrived to the Father's House when the second song started which was "How Great Thou Art." The church was packed so there were about ten to fifteen seats that were available. Today their pastor shared a message from 1 John 3:16. Here's what the congregation saw on the overhead once the pastor began to read:

This is how we've come to understand and experience love: Christ sacrificed his life for us. This is why we ought to live sacrificially for our fellow believers, and not just be out for ourselves. If you see some brother or sister in need and have the means to do something about it but turn a cold shoulder and do nothing, what happens to God's love? It disappears. And you made it disappear.

Once the pastor finished the message off with his thoughts and prayer about that day's message, the worship team began to play "Mighty to Save." When the service ended, he and his family were ready to go back home. It was quite a message today, he told himself. He always believed Christ was awesome.


	16. Matthew 7:12

It was a dark Thursday afternoon. A woman sighed. She never liked driving home in the dark, but sometimes you have no choice. She never liked it and was always afraid something would go wrong. Then she heard God's voice.

"Father, You know I don't like driving in this way home from work and travel. I'm always afraid something will go wrong and I might not survive."

Ten the Lord said, "my child, you should have no fear while driving. I will guide you and there will be nothing wrong. Stay positive and stop thinking about what might happen to you. I worry about my children all the time, whether it's night or day. You would always love me. I am never happy when my children have a dark past, but I will guide you the rest of the way home without being worried."

She said nothing more and knew the Lord was right.

With the Father's help, she made it back home without getting involved in accidents. She'd only heard God's voice not too long ago tonight, but it was now time to read the Bible. She never went to sleep without reading the Bible. Tonight she read from Matthew 7:12. Here's what she read:

"Here is a simple, rule – of the thumb guide for the behavior" Ask yourself what you want people to do for you, then grab the intiative and do it for them. Add up God's Law and Prophets and this is what you get."

After reading that verse, she put her Bible back on her nightstand. Before turning the light off, she got on her knees and prayed.

"Father, Thank You for guiding me home safely. I also want to thank You for letting me live in the life I have today. I love You and I plan to keep that up. You are awesome. I'm sure people who are not religious love You, even if they don't believe in Your Name. Please have them start hearing Your voice and start going to church. In Your Name, Amen."


	17. Ezekial 22:30

Wednesday evening arrived. Tired as he was, the man sighed, that this time it was a tired voice. He'd been off from work for about a couple of hours now, and tonight was Bible Study and he never missed out. He didn't want to stay at home and miss it, so he went anyway. Since it was Bible Study, he heard from last week they were going to pick up from last week. They were studying the subject of doors God planned on opening.

He did find that awesome on how the Father answered prayers like that. People who are religious like himself, always believed the Lord was very powerful and know what He does. And that was so true. Tonight his Bible Study class was going to take a look on what Christ said in Ezekeial 22:30.

So they flipped through to the book and now were ready what their teacher was going to read to them. Here's what he saw:

"I looked for someone to stand up for me against all this, to repair the denfenses of the city, to take a stand for me and stand in the gap to protect this land so I wouldn't have to destroy it. I couldn't find anyone. Not one. So I'll empty out my wrath on them, burn them to a crisp with my hot anger, serve him with the consequences, of all. Ezekial done. Decree of GOD, the Master."


	18. Jeremiah 38:1-12

A woman let out a sigh. She'd never been married, but what God had said in His Word, we are all adopted. She had a nice conversation with the Lord that evening. As a single woman in here mid – thirties, she sometimes felt lonely when she wasn't working or around her family and friends. She used to have pets for company, but the last pet she had was a Great Dane, but she had to put him down just three years ago.

Ever since her dog died, she'd been praying to either foster a child or two to adopt. This was why she kept in touch with God every day.

Again she asked, "Father, has Your timing decided I could be ready to have children around even if it means fostering?"

Then she heard God tell her, "My child, I only let those who believe in me answer that sort of question for themselves, and now I'll let you figure this one out on your own."

After God left the conversation, the same woman grabbed out her Bible to Jeremiah 38:1-12. She thought if she'd read that passage for herself, she could answer her question the week of her dog's passing. Here's what she read:

Shaphatiah son of Mattan, Gedoaliah son of Pashur, Jehurcal son of Shelemiah, and Pashur son of Malakihah heard what Jeremiah was telling hte people, namely:

"This is GOD's Message: Whoever stays in this town will die – will be killed or starve to death or get sick and die. But those who go over to the Bablyonians will save their necks and live.

And, GOD's sure Word: This city is destined to full to the army of the king of Babylon. He's going to take it over.

These officials told the king, "Please, kill this man. He's got to go! He's ruining the resolve of the soldiers who are still left in the city, as well as to the people themselves, by spreading these words. This man isn't looking after the good of the people of this people. He's trying to harm us!"

King Zedekiah cowed in: "If you say so. Go ahead, handle it your way. You're too much for me."

So they took Jeremiah and threw him into the cistern of Malkijah the king's son that was in the courtyard of the palace guard. They lowered him down with ropes. There wasn't any water in the cistern, only mud. Jeremiah sank into the mud.

Ebed – melek the Ethoiopian, a court official assigned to the royal palace, heard that they had thrown Jeremiah into the cistern, while the king was holding court in the Benjamin Gate, Ebed – melek went immediately from the place to the king and said, "my master, O King – these men are committing a great crime in what they're doing, throwing Jeremiah the prophet into the cistern and leaving him there to starve. He's as good as dead. There isn't a scrap of bread left in the city."

So the king ordered Ebed – melek the Ethiopian, "Get three men and pull Jeremiah the prophet out of the cistern before he dies."

Ebed – melek got three men and went to the palace wardrobe and got some scraps of old clothing, which they tied together and lowered down the ropes to Jeremiah in the cistern. Ebed – melek the Etphiopian looked down to Jeremiah, "Put these scraps of old clothing under your armpits and around the ropes."

After reading that passage, she closed the Bible. She put it back where she usually kept it. She didn't like that story when the men threw Jeremiah in the mud, but this was one of the passages she never really enjoyed, but saw when Jeremiah was in the dark after being thrown into the mud and somebody helped him get out of it, so it told Jeremiah the doors opened. She saw this was starting to happen now since she had prayed for company. And she found the answer for what the Lord told her. She saw that God's timing began now. She was going to adopt.


	19. Isaiah 56:1-12

A man looked at the clock. Today he was volunterring at a animal shelter. He hadn't had much luck by having the number of people to adopt these cats. The cats were in the same room, but now the room was full so they couldn't add anymore. He needed to reach his goal for the number of the cats to find a new home which was 105, and only ten cats were adopted.

He'd been hoping the Lord would help him reach the goal he wanted. Like some people, he usually read the Word in order to answer that for himself. On his lunch break, he went someplace quiet so he could read the Word. He decided to read from Isaiah 56:1-12. Here's what he saw:

GOD's Message:

"Guard my common good:

Do what's right and do it the right way.

For salvation is just around the corner,

My setting things – right is about to go into action.

How blessed are you who enter these things,

You men and women who embrace them

Who keep Sabbath and don't defile it,

Make sure no outsider who now follows GOD

Ever has occasion to say, 'GOD put me in second – class.

I really don't really belong.'

And make sure no physically multiated person

Is ever made to think, 'I'm damaged goods.

I really don't belong.'

For GOD says:

"To the multilated who keep my Sabbaths

and choose what delights me

and keep a firm grip on my covenant,

I'll provide them an honored place

In my family and within my city,

Even more honored than that of sons and daughters.

I'll confer permament honors on them

That will never be revoked.

"And as for the outsiders who now follow me,

working for me, loving my name,

When he finished reading that, he saw that the Lord was giving him his answer on the goal he wanted to reach. He kept busy all afternoon. When the shelter closed at six, he saw he reached the goal he wanted. He went home smiling.


	20. Psalm 127:3-5

It was a Sunday morning. The worship team at the Baptist church she attended to finished singing. As usual, the minister preached messages about God. Today's message the minister shared was Psalm 127:3-5. Here's what the Bible told her while he did the talking:

Don't you see that children are God's best gift?

The fruit of the womb he's generous legacy?

Like a warrior's fistful of arrows

Are the children of a vigorous youth.

Oh, how blessed are your parents,

With your quivers full of children

Your enemies, don't stand a chance against you;

You'll sweep them right off your doorstep.

Then the minister continued the message, but had other Scriptures involving that subject, but today it was mostly from Psalms. He usually didn't preach on the Psalms, but this week God gave him the message from Psalm. She really enjoyed this week's message and didn't get lost.


	21. 1 Samuel 20:41

A woman in her early forties, was getting ready to go to bed that Saturday evening. She'd been doing her best by working six days a week and rest on Sunday just like God did, but it sometimes didn't work as planned, but when she would get her weekly schedule, she was disappointed to see her name for her to work on Sunday. Every week she looked forward to going to Sunday's services.

She had several friends at the church she attended. It wasn't often she got together with them, but she sometimes had a few days off, depending on what her work schedule looked like. This Sunday she was able to have the day off. She didn't have to go to work until seven – thirty in the morning, but like a lot of other people, she had a full days spending eight hours on the job. Now that's what she called a full day. She didn't get to volunteer in her church's mission, and she was disappointed because of the job at the local grocery store.

At least this Sunday she was happy to have sometime to herself. When Sunday morning approached, she decided to read the Bible before eating breakfast. She usually never got to catch up in reading the program the church had because sometimes she never thought about taking a look at the upcoming activities. Today she decided to read a passage from 1 Samuel 20:41. Here's what she saw:

Jonathan gave his quiver and bow to the boy and sent him back to town. After the servant was gone, David got up from his hiding place beside the boulder, then fell on his face to the ground – three times prostrating himself! And then they kissed one another and wept, friend over friends, David weeping especially hard.


	22. 1 Samuel 18:15

A man groaned. He wasn't a believer in Christ until he lived on his own. He also wasn't raised in a Christian home, but he on;y knew who the Lord was from hearing about Him from other friends who were Christians. Several of his friends have tried talking him into trying to attend a church service so he could find out about God.

Whenever he kept telling his friends he didn't want to be a believer in the Lord, they told him they were supposed to share with the people who didn't believe in the Father to share the gospel, but he never really cared. It looked like he was starting to have second thoughts about the Father. He didn't want to tell this to any of his friends he'd recently started to share interest in the Holy Spirit. He then turned to 1 Samuel 18:15. He saw that the chapter was a long one, but he chose it so he could have his first meeting with Christ, and this began now.

Now Saul feared David. It was clear that God was with David and had left Saul. So, Saul got David out of his sight by making him an officer in the army. David was in combat frequently. Everything David did turned out well. Yes, God was with him. As Saul saw David becoming more successful, he himself grew more fearful. He could see the handwriting on the wall. But everyone else in Israel and Judah loved David. They loved watching him in action.

That's when he knew happened to him just now.


	23. Revelation 2:1-29

Friday evening now arrived. This woman had a good week at work. Friday always had been payday, and that was the best part of the day. She was a religious person, but like all people, she was never perfect and there was nobody who were perfect, who was Jesus Christ. She usually reads the Bible almost every Friday evening but would read it again on Sunday since the minister did the talking. Today she read: Revelation 2:1-29.

Write this to Ephesus, to the Angel of the church. The One with Seven Starts in his – right – fist grip striding through the golden seven – lights circle, speaks:

"I see what you've done, your hard, hard work, your refusal to quit. I know you can't stomach evil, that you weed out apostolic pretenders. I know your persistence, your courage in my course, that you never wear out.

"But you walked away from your first love – why? What's going on with you, anyway? Do you have any idea how far you've fallen? A Lucifer with you, fall!

Turn back! Recover your dear early love. No time to waste, for I'm well on my way to removing your light from the golden circle.

"You do have this to your credit: You hate the Nicolaitan business. I hate it, too.

"Are your ears awake? Listen. Listen to the Wind Words, the Spirit blowing through the churches. I'm about to call each conqueror to dinner. I'm spreading a banquet of Tree – of – Life fruit, a supper plucked from God's orchard."

Write this to Smyrara, to the Angel of the church. The Beginning and Ending, the First and Final One, the Once Dead and Then Come Alive, speaks:

"I can see your pain and poverty – constant pain, dire poverty – but I also see your wealth. And I hear the lie in the claims of those who pretend to be good Jews, who in fact belong to Satan's crowd.

"Fear nothing! You in the things you're about to suffer – but stay on guard! Fear nothing! The Devil is about to throw you in jail for a time of testing – ten days. It won't last forever.

"Don't quit, even if it costs your life. Stay there believing. I have a Life – Crown sized and ready for you.

"Are your ears awake? Listen. Listen to the Wind Words, the Spirit blowing through the churches. Christ – conqueror are safe from Devil's death."

Write this to Pergamam, to the Angel of the church. The One with the share – biting sword draws from the sheath of his mouth – out come the sword words:

"I see where you live, right under the shadow of Satan's throne. But you continue boldly in my Name; you never once denied when the pressure was worst, when they martyred Antipas, my witness who stayed faithful to me on Satan's turf.

"But why do you indulge that Balaam crowd? Don't you remember that Balaam was an enemy agent, seducing Balak and sabotatging Israel,'s holy pilgrimage by throwing unholy parties? And why do you put up with Nicolaitans, who do the same thing?

"Enough! Don't give it to them; I'll be with you soon. I'm fed up and about to cut them to pieces with my sword – sharp words.

"Are your ears awake? Listen. Listen to the Window Words, the Spirit blowing through the churches. I'll give the sacred manna to every conqueror, I'll also give a clea, smooth stone inscribed with your new name, your secret new name."

Write this to Thy atira, to the Angel of the church. God's Son, eyes pouring fire – blaze, standing on feet of furnance – fired bronze, says this:

"I see everything you're doing for me. Impressive! The love and the faith, the service and persistence. Yes, very impressive! You get better at it every day.

"But why do you let that Jezebel who calls herself a prophet misled my chance to change her ways, but she has no intention of giving up a career in the god – business. I'm about to lay her low, along with her partners, as they plan their sex – and – religion games. The bastard offspring of their idol – whoring, I'll kill. Then every church will know that appearances don't impress me. I x – ray every motive and make sure you get what's coming to you.

"The rest of you Thyatirans, who have nothing to do with this outrage, who scorn this playing around with the Devil that gets paraded as profundity, be assured I'll not make life any harder for you than it already is. Hold on to the truth you have until I get there.

"Here's the reward I have for every conqueror, everyone who keeps at it, refusing to give up: You'll rule the nations, your Shepherd – King rule as firm as any iron staff, their resistance fragile as clay pots. This was the gift my Father gave me; I pass it along to you – and with it, the Morning Star!

"Are your ears awake? Listen. Listen to the Wind Words, the Spirit blowing through the churches."


	24. 1 John 4:16

The man ate supper with his family on a Wednesday evening. He was happy to go home after a hard day at work. What he and his family do every single night usually took thurns reading God's Word. After supper, everyone grabbed their Bibles and turned to 1 John 4:16. It was his daughter's turn.

"So you said 1 John 4:16?" she asked, just making sure they were all on the same page. He decided to answer her.

"Yes. You may start."

"Okay, Dad."

She began to read:

This is honor we're living, steadily and deeply in him, and he in us. He's given us life from his life, from his very own Spirit. Also, we've seen for ourselves and continue to state openly that the Father, sent his Son as Savior of the world. Everyone who confesses that Jesus is God's Son participates continuously in an intimate relationship with God. We know it so well, we've embraced it heart and soul, this love that comes from God.


End file.
